


To Be a Quill

by Ellienerd14



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Future Fic, Harry Potter References, Other, Quill is a great mother, Quilliam - Freeform, Talks of the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 20:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: Quill knew the talk would have to come eventually. Telling her daughter her history and culture was inevitable. But she didn't think a Harry Potter book would spark that conversation.-"But I'm a metamorphmagus!" Kit protested. "It's why I can change my hair colour and nose shape and freckles." She hugged the book and looked up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> metamorphmagus: A type of witch/wizard that can change their appearance at will. E.g. Tonks.

"Mum, what if it's on a Sunday?" Kit pulled on the edge of her mothers black dress. She was sat at her feet, hugging a book tightly to her chest. 

Quill looked up from her laptop and then down at her daughter. "What?" 

"Mum." Kit frowned at her grumpily. Sometimes Quill swore Kit did it just to look like a cat. She was already convinced she was named after one. (She was actually named after a Quill tribe. And a chocolate bar.) "You weren't listening. I was talking about my eleventh birthday." 

"You're only nine now." Quill reminded her. Kit pouted again. It was cute which she clearly didn't get from her Quill DNA. 

"But my birthday is soon." Kit said.

"It's in seven months." 

Her daughter merely smirked. "Soon." 

"Why are you worried about the date of your birthday anyway?" Quill asked. Her daughter still looked distressed, so she reached out and stroked her dark green hair. Kit changed her hair colour weekly but green was her favourite colour. Quill blamed her newest book obsession - although Kit was clearly a Slytherin - and by extension Matteusz who had brought her the series. "It doesn't change." 

"There's no post on Sundays." Kit said with a heavy sigh. 

"Good." Quill spat, thinking back to her one-sided feud with their postman. (She didn't like how he would always stare at as she signed for a parcel. Or that he brought her bills.) 

"So, what happens if my birthday is on a Sunday? I won't get my Hogwarts letter." 

"Kit, I've told you that magic isn't real before. I know science is limited here but it isn't magic." Quill patted her daughter hair again. (She didn't need a cat, her daughters hair was fluffy enough that she could be a substitude.) 

"But I'm a metamorphmagus!" Kit protested. "It's why I can change my hair colour and nose shape and freckles." She hugged the book and looked up. Quill felt slightly guilty as she saw her daughters bright eyes were full of earnestness. 

"I don't know what a meta-" Quill didn't bother with the rest of the word. "But you are not one." 

"But- I must be." Kit's mismatched eyes filled with tears. "I'm so different from everyone in my class. In my school. I'm the only one who can change my looks this way. You said we were different." 

Quill put her laptop aside and pulled up her daughter next to her. Kit kept a tight grip on her book. "You think you're a wizard?" 

"Witch." She corrected. "A metamorphmagus. Like Tonks." She passed the book over to her mother. "She's really cool and confident and everyone likes her..." Kit looked down, "even if she does change how she looks." 

Quill gritted her teeth. "The kids at your school-"

"They say I'm a witch too." She admitted. "But I am, aren't I? I can do things they can't. And everyone made fun of Harry too. He's magic." Kit blinked and a few tears got caught in her long eyelashes. "Mum, I'm magic too, aren't I?"

Quill looked at her daughter. She had dark skin and green hair and eyes that reminded her of gold. But she was growing up. She was a warrior and it was time to teach Kit what to fight for.

"You're not magic." Quill told her. "Sorry." The word was rarely used in their household. Kit had been unapologetic from her first words (which to the delight of Tanya who had been filming it, had been swears). Quill didn't apologise if she didn't mean it. But now, looking into the soulful eyes of the only person who truly mattered, she couldn't say it enough.

"Then how can I do this?" She closed her eyes and turned her hair a dull brown.

"I was not born on this planet." Quill began, thinking to Rhodia and the few precious years she had spend there. Not peaceful but precious. She'd give anything to return. "I come from a planet in another galaxy."

Kit smiled up at her in wonder. She had the same attentive look on her face she usually reserved for the Polish one. (Quill liked to pretend it was a phrase. But it did annoy Charles, which was a bonus.) "Was it pretty?"

"Parts of Rhodia were." Quill curled her hand into a fist, still holding on to anger from years of injustice. "But I didn't get to see a lot of them."

"Rhodia is a pretty word." She commented. Kit hesitantly rested her head on her mothers lap. Quill let her lay there, reaching out of habit to run her fingers though Kit's curly hair.

"It was a beautiful home. For the Rhodians." Quill frowned, the memories of a revolution that never got a chance to succeed returning to her. "For us Quill-"

"Quill?" Kit interrupted, the corners of her mouth twitching. "Like our name?"

She nodded in reply. "Yes. Like our name. For the Quill, we were a smaller population. We were seen only as soulless fighters. Not as people."

"You rebelled, didn't you?" Kit asked. "That's what you always tell me to do. Rebel."

"We were successful at first. But we were captured." Quill slammed her fist against their coffee table (which was unfortunately lacking coffee at that moment). Kit winced at the noise and Quill rubbed her hair gently to apologise. "It didn't matter in the end. The enemy was serious but our war so consuming we failed to see who we really should have been fighting the whole time."

"Who?"

Quill shook her head. "An enemy so foul and terrible that I can't tell you." Kit was still too young. She was lucky to avoid conflict in her own childhood. Quill wasn't going to rob that of her with tales of the Shadow Kin.

"But Mum-" Kit started to protest, pulling away from her. "Who?"

"The only survivors were me and the Prince." Quill continued, ignoring the still protesting Kit. "Charles and I were rescued by a legend of the universe in the worst ship imaginable. We were left on Earth as survivors. We made a new life for ourselves."

"Charlie is a prince?" Kit asked. "Is that why he's so weird?"

Quill grinned at her daughters bluntness (and because no one else was there to see it). "No. That's because he's a Rhodian. Terribly struck up and clueless isn't just him. He represents his species. Just as I represent mine."

"The rest of the Quill were fighters too?" Kit asked. "If they were like you, they must have been wonderful."

"Wonderful?" Quill's stomach warmed at her daughters words. It wasn't often Kit made her feel so proud. Or happy. "You think that of me?"

"Of course I do!" Kit said, looking up at her again. "You're my hero Mum. I want to be like you when I'm older."

"Kit, I believe you are like me now." Quill told her. It was high praise indeed. "A warrior."

"A Quill warrior." She grinned, hair turning a more interesting shade of purple instead. "I still want to be magic."

Quill never thought she'd feel so maternal and happy to make her child feel excited again. "Well, if you can change appearances like Tonks, you must be partially magic."

"So I was right."

She rolled her eyes. It was typical for Kit to put that first. She really was a Quill. (In more ways than one.) "Call yourself a meta-witch. Cast spells. Make them mouth breathers fear you."

"It's Metamorphmagus." Kit corrected for the second time. "Thank you Mum." Hesitation was clear in her golden eyes.

Quill said what her daughter was holding back. "I love you Kit."

"I love you Mum." Kit returned, snuggling closer for a brief second before wiggling off her lap. "I think I'm going to read upstairs now."

"Enjoy your book." Quill picked her laptop up, paying more attention to her daughter running up the stairs than her lesson plan.

She opened a new tab, booking tickets to the Harry Potter studios. It wasn't the same but she knew Kit would enjoy it anyway.

There was so much more she had to tell her still. The Arhn and her slavery were not going to be left in the past. Ballon was not forgotten. Kit had a right to know about her Fathers own struggles and how he too had been a survivor.

There was so much more that Kit had too learn but for now, Quill lay back in silence and listened to her turn pages, lost in a fictional world.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always had a headcanon that Baby Quill could change her appearance. Then I thought back to the Harry Potter series and realised it was based off Tonks. So this headcanon of Kit being convinced she was a metamorphmagus came about. 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought. I really liked baby Quill and if you guys let me know you thought I did a good job, I'll write more. 
> 
> Comments appreciated. (Please validate me I'm young and full of stress.) 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
